


Let them talk

by ReneeBlazeIt



Series: Bangawraith snippets [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeBlazeIt/pseuds/ReneeBlazeIt
Summary: Bangalore cannot sleep, Wraith tries to help.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Bangawraith snippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658236
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Let them talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small thing to try and cure my writer's block. They're sweet and in love and I love them with all my heart.

"What are you doing up so late?"

Bangalore turned around to face the intruder. A shorter but still intimidating woman - even with a barely awake look on her face, not much younger than herself, with messy dark hair, a lose shirt and purple sweatpants, was propped against the table. She was too familiar with the blueish white eyes looking back into hers. Anita felt bad for waking Wraith up, she looked like she could have used more sleep. Well, she always did, anyways.

Anita didn't bother trying to hide her pained sniffle. Her face was wet from the sink water she just splashed herself with, hiding the tear steaks on her cheeks, but the redness of her eyes gave it away. And Wraith probably heard her, if she was awake.

"Nightmares?" The woman questioned, head tilting to the side. Anita sat back against the sink, sighing.

She barely managed to answer, her voice cracking around the knot in her throat. The images plagging her mind earlier came back before her eyes as the ship's shell screamed against the wind. Visions of walls tearing apart, her brother falling came swirling, twisting her guts. She tried to blink them away. "Bad memories, that's all." Wraith stepped closer and laid a caring hand on her cheek. Her fingers were cold, but it felt strangely warming. 

"Do you want company? To help you sleep?" She looked into those now darker blue eyes, finding nothing but worry and tenderness in them.

"The others are gonna talk." Their assigned bedrooms on the dropship didn't have doors, privacy wasn't a thing here. Everyone could hear the others talk and snore- or cry, if Wraith's presence was any indication. And the Legends had their fair share of early riser, they would get caught sleeping in the same bed. She didn't know if she was ready for everyone to know because of her weakness late at night.

Wraith shrugged, and caressed her cheek with her thumb. Her touch felt soothing, almost motherly. "Then let them talk, I don't care. I don't want to leave you like this." 

Worry twisted Anita's stomach. She didn't feel like herself, why did she care so much about what people would think. It wasn't like her at all. But at this instant, as she blinked away salty tears in the middle of the night, the perspective of people knowing scared her. "What are we gonna tell them?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She leaned into Wraith's hand, finding comfort in the cold contact.

She felt ridiculous, but somehow Wraith didn't laugh at her. "Nothing. We don't owe them any explanation, do we?" Fingers grabbed her chin and pulled her downward. Wraith gently kissed her forehead and stepped away. Anita nodded, wiping her tears away. Her face was still dripping, she reached for a towel next to the sink. 

A hand grabbed hers and tugged towards her own bedroom. She let herself get dragged along, looking around to see if anyone was still up or had spotted them, nothing but the sound of loud snoring and clanking machinery. She watched as Wraith climbed onto her mattress, setting down on her side. It was a fairly small bed, even for one person, they wouldn't have any space to roll or move. She still slid under the covers, loving herself against the smaller woman, head coming to rest in the crook of the skirmisher's neck. 

Wraith gently stroked her air with one hand, the other coming to rest around her shoulders in a protective hug. "Do you want to talk about it?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Anita shook her head, the knot in her throat tightening for a split second. She felt anxious, but she didn't know about what exactly. Her eyes were watering by themselves, tears menacing to spill into her lover's shirt, but the warmth of the embrace let the dizziness of sleep overcome the feeling in her guts. Her eyes slowly closed, each breath bringing in the familiar smell of Wraith's perfume. The creaking noises of the ship's armor couldn't get to her anymore, she was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning english, if you spot mistakes/typos, please let me know, it helps me a lot!  
> Also stay inside, don't expose yourself and other to needless danger in these times of crisis. Take care of yourself and your entourage! Love and courage!


End file.
